The present invention relates to a skate structure, particularly for an in-line roller skate including a wheel-support frame with two sides, between which a plurality of wheels is supported.
In the specific technical field, wheel-support frames having a monolithic structure or produced by the joining of at most two half-frames are widely used. They are predominantly made of moulded plastics material or of light alloy and are arranged to be fixed to a shell of the skate, normally to the toe and heel portions of the shell.
A limitation attributable to frames of this type is their poor adaptability to footwear of different sizes. As a result, it is necessary to provide a respective wheel-support frame with dimensions such that it can be coupled correctly with and fixed to the toe and heel portions for each size of shell. This involves the need to provide different moulds and moulding apparatus.